1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to battery protective devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved battery blanket wherein the same is provided with a porous lining for dispersing of a battery acid neutralizing solution to the battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery protective devices is well known in the prior art. Batteries in internal combustion environments are typically subject to extremes of elevated and reduced temperatures to lessen effective battery life. Prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,730 to Crifasi setting forth an insulated battery cover of rigid configuration for securement about an associated battery. The battery cover of the Crifasi patent lacks the adaptability for securement about batteries of varying configurations as well as lacking the acid neutralizing applicator liner, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,142 to Hart sets forth a battery storage compartment closing apparatus wherein the same provides for an impact resistant surrounding layer formed with an absorbing layer and a resealing layer between the absorbing layer and the impact resistant layer for securement about a battery. The Hart patent lacks the acid neutralizing dispensing arrangement of the instant invention, as well as the flexible construction for securement about a range of battery configurations and sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,502 to Taylor sets forth a flexible battery cover providing a hinged top overlying enclosed sides for securement about a battery including a fibrous layer for protection of the battery, but as does the prior art, fails to provide for an acid neutralizing and dispensing arrangement for use with the battery as well as a perimeter dimensional adjustment means comprising hook and loop fastener clamp portions to accommodate varying perimeter dimensions of associated enclosed batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,447 to Kraals sets forth a battery cover for flexibly enclosing a battery as well as openings for accommodating the battery electrical conductive wires therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,906 to Sanders sets forth a battery containing means including an enclosed heating means for maintaining the temperature of a battery to a predetermined level including insulation means surrounding the battery, but is of a relatively complex and expansive construction, as opposed to the instant invention providing for a battery shielding member of flexible construction for securement about the vertical surface area of the battery as well as an acid neutralizing solution and applicator surface providing an insulative effect to the battery, as set forth by the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved battery blanket device which addresses both the problems of adaptability to a range of battery sizes and application of an acid neutralizing solution and apparatus therefore to extend the effective life of the enclosed battery.